


'l primo amore

by AnemoneHeart



Series: "Amor" es una palabra muy fuerte [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnemoneHeart/pseuds/AnemoneHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Bruce acoge a un ave herida en su nido y esa es la parte mas sencilla de la situación.</p><p>(Alternativamente: Jason Todd no tiene una vida fácil en ningún universo, eso es un hecho.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduzione - Una mirada al futuro

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente iba a ser similar al la historia de Dick: corta y al punto. Sin embargo, Jason se adueño de mi cerebro y por eso su historia se alargo notoriamente.
> 
> Futuramente contara con fanarts <3, cortesía de Kiz.

-“ _Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate_ "-

-“ _Abandone toda esperanza, todo el que entre aquí_ ”-

Jason levanto la vista de su libro inmediatamente, notablemente sorprendido. Bruce solo le sonrió rápidamente antes de volver a su trabajo, tan demandante incluso dentro de los cómodos confines de su hogar, mientras que el menor se acomodaba por quinta vez en la última media hora sobre el sofá de cuero blanco principal de su biblioteca de la mansión, apenas unos pasos del escritorio. No por presumir, pero el empresario lo había comprado y puesto allí para él.

-“¿Eso fue porque sabes lo que dije o porque te sabes el libro?”-

Si bien seguía con la mirada fija en su laptop y papeles aledaños la respuesta fue cálida e inmediata.

-“Ambas, es casualmente mi libro favorito.”-

-“¿En serio?”-

Jason jugo con el tomo entre sus manos, examinándolo con más cuidado. Ahora que lo notaba si parecía derruido como si sus páginas hubiesen sido repasadas demasiadas veces y, aunque su dueño aplicase el cuidado digno de un amante, no podía esconderse aquel intensivo uso. El demonio esta en los detalles, realmente.

-“Te imaginaba más de Nietzsche o algún otro tipo complicado.”-

El mayor alzo una elegante ceja.

-“Si bien aprecio la obra de Friedrich, Dante es más que suficientemente complicado para mis gustos. No creo que sea tu tipo de libro, sin embargo”-

Jason se movió nuevamente quedando ahora sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre el mobiliario. El mayor podía sentir como el aire de la habitación cambiaba ligeramente junto al ánimo del joven, tan rápido para hervir como el Helio.

-“¿Qué, es demasiado difícil para mí?”-

… Aun así, Bruce siguió con sus asuntos tranquilamente para frustración del joven.

-“Aun no estudias Latín.”-

-“Regálame una maldita traducción entonces.”-

-“… Y tu concentración no dura más de cien páginas, _Jay_.”-

El menor soltó un _Tsk_.

-“Totalmente podría leerlo completo si quisiera.”-

-“Claro que si”-

Le lanzo una mirada desagradable al adulto antes de recostarse sobre su estómago en el sofá e abrir el libro nuevamente, esta vez desde la primera página, para comenzar a leerlo. Totalmente podía hacerlo, en serio.

Luego de diez minutos de clavar sus ojos en la primera página esperando que esta cobrara sentido súbitamente el mayor se puso de pie y le entrego un diccionario de italiano. Él le lanzo una mirada inquisitoria.

-“¿No estaba esto en latín?”-

-“Toscano, un dialecto italiano derivado linear del latín. Tiene su propia sección”-

Tomo el libro entonces, murmurando un _gracias_ en voz baja.

Jason se las ataña para llegar hasta la pagina 52 ese día.


	2. Purgatori - El verdadero inicio de la historia

No es un secreto que Bruce Wayne aprecia las cosas hermosas.

Él había nacido en cuna de oro, realmente, rodeado de las más finas telas y comidas que el dinero podía conseguir, manufacturadas por los mejores en su ámbito. Si bien sus padres le entregaron cuanto pudieron, en vida y muerte, a su hijo prodigioso, Alfred se esforzó en moderar estos lujos desde su humilde lugar tratando de que el privilegio no corrompiese a su amo. El mayor estaba más que orgulloso del buen hombre en el que se convirtió, eso era más que obvio.

En el mundo de los negocios, los “regalos” son cosa de todos los días.

Tienen siempre un motivo claro (“considéranos como socios”, “invierte en nuestros proyectos”, “nos agradaría su apoyo” o, en algunos casos, simplemente intentos de congraciarse con él) aunque su variedad es más que admirable. En su vida, Bruce Wayne ha recibido todo tipo de obsequios (sobornos) por su atención, desde trajes Armani o colonias de diseñador meses antes de que lleguen al mercado hasta autos completamente nuevos, pasando por ideas más… inventivas, por llamarlas así.

Matches Malone pasó toda su cena de negocios con una molesta expresión de soberbia en su rostro, como si supiera que tiene las de ganar frente al resto de posibles inventores en su nuevo proyecto. Cuando Bruce decide retirarse finalmente, Malone le da una palmada en la espalda y le susurra lascivamente que “ _disfrute su regalo_ ”, el que supuestamente le espera en su cuarto de hotel. Él es un hombre inteligente, por lo que ya sabe que esperar cuando abre la puerta de este: Cabello oscuro, largas piernas, una bella figura  y, tal vez, alguna bebida costosa en la palma de su mano (Hay dos cosechas de las cual es especialmente amigo de, por lo que muchos socios suelen regalarle alguna botella solo porque sí. Si Matches es tan inteligente como se precia de, posiblemente conocería ese habito.).

Realmente no esperaba encontrarse con un niño de diez años dentro de este.

Esa es su edad, ¿cierto?, es imposible que fuera mayor que eso, su contextura aún estaba bendecida con la infantil tersidad de un querubín, demasiado lejos de la pubertad aun. Extrañamente, el niño vestía un vestido blanco con un moño azul en el pecho aunque su género masculino fuese aun notable. Por unos momentos se mantuvo en la puerta del cuarto, observando con cuidado al niño como si fuese una criatura de circo, sin explicarse su presencia.

Entonces el menor levanto su vestido, mostrando que no llevaba nada debajo y, _oh_ , todo cobro sentido de repente.

Busco su celular inmediatamente y marco el número de Gordon.

+

Efectivamente, Malone era lo suficientemente estúpido como para tener a otro niño en su habitación, esta vez una criatura pelirroja que no parecía mucho mayor. El comisionado se lo llevo inmediatamente (atrapado en el acto, realmente) y el hombre declaro en menos de veinticuatro horas por los beneficios de testigo. Una semana después, había una red de prostitución menos en las calles bajas de Gotham.

El niño (Jason Todd, nueve años, nacido en Gotham y vendido a un burdel dos años atrás por su padre, el cual murió en un tiroteo cerca del muelle), sin embargo, era un problema distinto.

Apenas llego la policía, se aferró al abrigo de Bruce como si el fuese un salvavidas en medio del mar. No lo soltó cuando algunos oficiales amables le ofrecieron caramelos (aunque acepto comerlos con su otra manita), no lo soltó cuando el psicólogo policial decidió que quería examinarle antes de la rueda de reconocimiento (no puso muchas objeciones, sin embargo, ya que insistía en que debían “ _crear un ambiente donde se sintiese cómodo_ ”) y cuando Bruce decidió que debía volver (su vida, su trabajo, _sus problemas_ ) a casa, el menor solo se aferró aún más a él. No importaba cuanto le asegurase que los oficiales eran buenas personas, el menor no estaba dispuesto a soltarle.

-“Odio sus miradas”-

Gruño con un tinte de desesperación, ahogado contra la manga de su camisa. El menor prácticamente se había colgado de su brazo en su intensidad por manterle cerca. Cerca de las lágrimas, así sonaba.

-“No me miras como si me tuvieras lastima, pero tampoco me miras como si fuese un… un…”-

Y lo triste es, el menor posiblemente no conoce la palabra que busca, porque es un maldito _niño_. Un niño que tiembla de pies a cabeza tratando de ahogar un llanto por demasiadas cosas, cosas que no debería haber conocido jamás. Bruce, cuidadosamente, le acaricia la cabeza como solía hacer su padre con el de pequeño y espera a que este termine de llorar para hacer lo único humano posible.

Lleva al ave consigo a casa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orden cronológico de este capitulo en adelante, con suerte.


End file.
